


Papyrus Paints

by Suddenly_Wheatleyyyy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Painting, instructions, kinda creepy at the end ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suddenly_Wheatleyyyy/pseuds/Suddenly_Wheatleyyyy
Summary: In which Papyrus follows a video by Rob Boss (monster Bob Ross)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Papyrus Paints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Ryan).



It was an average day so far. Papyrus had been training with Undyne. Undyne had been yearning for Alphys. Sans was neglecting his job. Average. That was, until Papyrus had come home and found his TV on a different channel than it usually was. It was playing some form of painting tutorial with a monster with paint brush hands. He seemed very happy.  
Intruiged, Papyrus somehow managed to get painting equipment, even though he logically wouldn’t. Sitting in front of the TV screen, he followed the movements of the painter. He recreated (to his best abilities) the “Happy little trees” that the painter had been speaking about. Papyrus wasn’t much of a painter, but he found himself enjoying this new task.  
After the episode was finished, Papyrus let it sit there to dry. Standing back, he observed it, squinting his eyes (or lack there of, because it’s just sockets). It wasn’t as good as the curly haired paint monster on the TV, but he was proud of his new painting.   
“Sans!” Papyrus called out, “I have finished creating a work of art and I doubt you’d want to go without seeing it!” There was the sound of a door opening, and a confused “Huh?” from above him.  
Sans was walking down the staircase, now looking at his little brother’s paint covered canvas. “Hey, did you do that, or did you steal it from a museum?” Sans joked about the work, in somewhat of an attempt at elevating his brother’s confidence.  
“Why yes!” Papyrus beamed, “I, The Great Papyrus, made this with the help of the TV man!”  
“Well, you’re holding out on us, bro.” Sans shrugged, “You painted all those trees when you could’ve painted something way better.”  
Papyrus looked at his brother in utter confusion. “Like what?” he interrogated.  
“Sans castles.”  
Camera fades to black. There’s noises of Papyrus groaning and Sans laughing at his own joke. A light turns on in the corner of the room Paint monster Rob Boss stares into your soul. He knows what you’ve done. He will make sure you do not kill his new student ever again.


End file.
